Talk:Kagerō
Can you show one more image of Kagero Fuma? I would like someone to find another image of what Kagero really looks like for the article. Thank you. Dekoshu talk 16:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I can. Do you mean the female form of 'his'?Hakinu 17:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Dekoshu talk 17:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I have three screenies: One where she has just come out of the other body and has her head bowed down, a close-up on her face that barely shows anything of her wings, and one where she's flying after using that once-in-a-lifetime technique (Kagerou Ninpou, uta-kata) that damaged her wings. Which one(s) do you want me to upload? Hakinu 17:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The third one. Dekoshu talk 17:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::There, uploaded :] Do you put it in yourself?Hakinu 17:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yes. Thank you, Hakinu. Dekoshu talk 17:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Dead Soul Technique Most people have not realized that she actually was already dead when "disguised" as Kabuto. He controlled her with his Dead Soul Technique. So it was Kabuto using the Fire Release Technique and talking with Sakura, not Kagero. --Elveonora (talk) 15:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Even if she was controlled by the dead soul, it was still she who used the technique, not Kabuto. Jacce | Talk | 19:15, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm not saying Kabuto has a fire release. But it was him who moved the body and spoke until he cancelled the control and let both her and Naruto die, thus Kabuto formed the hand seals. Should not he basically be listed as an user as well ? --Elveonora (talk) 09:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just telling the body to use a certain technique doesn't mean he has to know how to use it. The reanimated Rinji seamed to be able to act on its own. And while Kabuto used it to flee from Kakashi, he had stopped his own heart, which makes it quite hard to control the reanimated ANBU. And besides, what are the evidence of the dead soul being used on Kagero. Jacce | Talk | 09:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) She said that as Kabuto. She was already dead when she pulled out her heart. Her knowledge about Tsunade,Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke and his curse mark are enough I guess. + Kabuto's voice and it was not a transformation technique, and I dont think she could use Orochimaru's technique, they better gave her "2nd life" The ones "revived" by Dead Soul are actually not revived. Just their bodies reanimated but they are pretty much soulless undead. Their logic was to give themselves to Orochimaru so their clan power shall be restored. She has given her body to Orochimaru. "She" also has used chakra scalpel to pull out the heart. So a small change of article would be correct. --Elveonora (talk) 11:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sakura comments: "...if you do, you will die to". Kagero answers "that's right...". The disguise looks like the same Orochimaru has been using to keep his appearance and voice after switching body. The fact that Sakura cares for Sasuke became quite obvious when she entered the room. She was asking after Sasuke, to which Kagero commented that she should be worried about Naruto and Jiraiya. The fuma was working as guards, so the cursed seal on Sasuke would be a secret. Neither is Tsunades strength. The scalpel is blue, what Kagero used was purple. She given her body can also mean she is willing to use the murder-suicide technique so the clan would be strong again. And as you said, the bodies used for dead soul are not revived. Thus, she is alive. Jacce | Talk | 12:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Whatever ... you are an admin. I can't do a thing. Yeah ... Orochimaru/Kabuto healed her, made her a coffee and she happily went to kill herself for the Lord. Because Oro is such a nice guy. Her knowledge of Tsunade's strenght, speaking with Naruto and Sakura as she knew them for some time, her sinister laugh as Kabuto, Sasuke being Orochimaru's next body and Cursed Mark stuff, and she can also use Oro's technique to change voice ... she knows because its all obvious for some stranger to know or Oro and Kabuto simply told her all possible details or even better as you said she was Lord's guard ... The only people close to Oro were Kabuto,Kimimaro and Sound 4. Most characters have a different chakra colour, the colour does not matter since it was obviously chakra skalpel. She even used Mystical Palm Technique on Naruto to harm him ... sure, it all makes the perfect sense ; ) I would like Omni's or Shounen's opinion on this. --Elveonora (talk) 13:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Dead Soul Technique is not a revival technique. It merely gives the body the appearance of being alive. Shinobi have shown the ability to change their voices while transformed in the past. I think you're taking what was said a little seriously. In the case of Rinji the animators portrayed the technique wrong. You are speculating by saying Kabuto was controlling her, there is no evidence of this. The technique she used to pull out her heart seems to part of her clan's secret technique.--''Deva '' 13:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) She was not being transformed. If the animator's portrayed it wrong does not matter since the filler is animator's work as well. I'm not speculating, excuse me ... it just look like that to me. Then it should be listed she has a technique like that. --Elveonora (talk) 13:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Kagerō's Full appearance I'm trying to put a bit on Kagerō's appearance here but don't have a very good photo of her full appearance out of her disguise anyone have a screen shot of her or something that can be put up? Fuma Jonin In episode 140, Sasame says: "...Master Kagero. She's a Fuma Jounin." I've edited the article to include it, feel free to edit it back if you disagree. (talk) 14:44, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Whoopsies, looks like that rank was already in there in the sidebox. My bad. I added it in two places in the article, though, shouldn't hurt. (talk) 14:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Master does not mean your a Jonin at all and not to mention it was also filler. Munchvtec (talk) 15:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Im removing it if no one wants to have a discussion about it then. Munchvtec (talk) 15:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :You want to remove her being a jounin? Why, when she is stated to be one? Norleon (talk) 16:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :: If what the was said in the first line here is actually true, then it's enough evidence you say that she is a Jonin. --Kasan94 (talk) 16:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Master doesn't mean jonin there are people who have been called master that are not jonin and frankly there hasn't even been mention that they have ranks where she comes from. Jonin was never said she just said master. Munchvtec (talk) 18:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::When I watch episode 140 and Naruto removes the Kabuto mask, Sasame says: "Kagerō-sama. She is a Fūma jonin". Jacce | Talk | 18:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Master is just the English translation for a sensei, but is used as a sort of greeting, despite the use of the word "Master" being used very rarely in the English Dub and appearing quite a lot in the subtitles early on. As stated, Sasame clearly states that Kagero is a Fuma Jonin, in both the Japanese and English versions. There's nothing to discuss here as it's stated clearly. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Even I recall that she was a Jounin. Nothing to see here, just Munchi as we know him, making stuff up without even having watched the episodes himself.--Elveonora (talk) 19:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Please don't call me munchi I don't call you elvi or something like that and I haven't made anything up, the version that im watching does not say she is a jonin but if the others do well then I guess she is. Ive asked you many times already not to call me munchi, its rude that you haven't stopped. Munchvtec (talk) 12:32, May 14, 2014 (UTC)